Betrayal?
by MCRfan18100
Summary: Minami and Yutaka have been going out for about 3 weeks now. But what will happen now that Minami is hanging out with Patricia more and more each day. MinamiXYutaka? Or MinamiXPatricia?
1. Chapter 1

**How's it going guys?! MCRfan18100 here! And I'm here with my second fanfiction! You guys wanted more after my first one…so I guess I'm kinda good at this? Well you guys wanted more which was a surprise to me. I expected stuff like "Wow…you suck." But I actually got reviews saying MORE MORE. So I just couldn't let you readers down, now can I. Well here it is! My second fanfiction! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Note: Some of the characters will be acting OOC or out of character. You have been warned, so please I don't want any "You mixed up the personalities." **

**Rated T for - To those who read this, I'm am terribly sorry that you had to waste your time reading this piece of crap.**

**Also I don't own any of the Lucky Star characters. (If only I did)  
**

* * *

"Hey Mi-chan." Yutaka called just a couple feet away. Minami turned around to see Yutaka running up to her. The small red-haired girl ran up and wrapped her arms around Minami's waist. If there wasn't a big height difference between the two, then Yutaka could've knocked Minami over.

"Hey there Yu-chan. How's it going?"

"I'm fine. So what are you doing?"

"I'm just going to meet Patricia at the mall. Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure." Yutaka would love to go anywhere as long as Minami was with her.

As they headed off to see their blonde headed, American friend, Yutaka cherished the moment of walking down the sidewalk with her girlfriend. That's right, you heard me, GIRLFRIEND! SO SCREW YOU MINTAKA HATERS!  
"Um…narrator…calm down…and get back to the story."  
What? Oh…ahem, sorry about that, I meant no offense to anybody.

As Minami and Yutaka were walking, Yutaka couldn't help but start to think of how lucky she was. _Wow, I still can't believe that I'm going out with Minami. I had always had a crush on her from the beginning, but I would've never thought that things would actually work out and we would be dating. We've been dating for, let me think, about 3 weeks now. Man, time sure flies by. It still feels like we confessed to each other yesterday. I couldn't be happier!  
_Yutaka's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Minami.

"Yu-chan, Patricia's right over there, come on."

Yutaka and Minami walked towards there tall, blonde friend. "Hello Patty-chan." Said Yutaka. Patricia turned around to see her two good friends.

"Hey there Minami. I see you brought Yutaka along." Patricia said.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind that I brought her with. I know you weren't really expecting for me to bring her along."

"Oh that's fine, I don't mind, really. The more the merrier!"

The three girls began walking through the mall, window shopping and looking at various outfits. Yutaka and Patricia did most of the looking around, while Minami kind of stayed in the background. She wasn't too fond of shopping and looking for outfits to were, she was fine with just a t-shirt and some jeans. Minami would always dress in what you would call a boy-ish style, and she liked it that way. _I'm happy to see Yutaka enjoying herself. How long have we've been dating? Uh…what was it like…a few weeks? I don't remember. Oh well, at least she's happy._  
Minami continued to watch Yutaka and Patricia look at different styles and clothing. Patricia suggested that they go and looked at some dresses. Yutaka instantly agreed and Minami just went along with Yutaka. The three went to the dresses and Yutaka saw a red dress with a frizzy, flowery design around the collar.

"I bet this would look great on you Mi-chan!" Yutaka said, picturing Minami in the dress.

Minami was never a fan of fancy clothing such as dresses.

"You know I don't do dresses Yu-chan."

"I think you should, you would look so cute in one Mi-chan."

Patricia interrupted, and said "I don't see Minami as being a 'cute' person."

Minami and Yutaka were confused and tilted their heads to the side.

Patricia continued "I see Minami as being the 'very sexy' type!"

That statement caused Minami to blush and stutter, while Yutaka wasn't sure if she should be angry at Patricia and think that she's trying to steal Minami away from her, or if she should be thankful that people see Minami, her girlfriend, as sexy. There was a short moment of silence, until Minami finally broke the awkward pause.

"You shouldn't say things like that you know, at least not in public, it's embarrassing."

Patricia replied "But not the 'girl type' sexy."

"You're ignoring me."

"I see Minami as the 'boy' sexy."

"T-there's a boy and a girl type of sexy?" Yutaka asked still very confused.

"Here let me explain, ahem…the 'girl type' of sexy is when normally a girl is referred, or what a boy thinks is 'sexy' such as tight clothing that shows off your boobs, and other feminine features. As 'boy type' of sexy is normally what a girl thinks is 'sexy' such as slim body, a certain slouched posture, and other masculine features. Now depending on the person some of those masculine features can be abs or even the way they flip their hair. It's actually kind of hard to explain. But let me put it this way. The fact that Minami is very flat-chested, has short boy looking hair, and wears baggy dude clothing, means that I see her in the category of 'boy sexy' not cute."

Yutaka blinked…still a bit confused. "Uh…I think I get it…so like…you think that Mi-chan would look better in a Tuxedo instead of a dress…because she looks like a boy?"

"That's exactly it!"

Minami hid her eyes under her hair. _I can get it when someone calls you sexy, but that was just cruel and uncalled for. _

The three continued looking around, as Minami tried to forget the conversation they had more moments ago, but she couldn't get the words out that Patricia said out of her head. _'I see Minami as being the very sexy type!' Does…does Patricia really think that I'm…sexy?_

* * *

**I'm going to end the first chapter here! MCRfan18100 why did you put in a cliffhanger?!  
BECAUSE I CAN! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! MY PERFECT PLAN TO GET PEOPLE TO READ MY FANFICTIONS, IF I LEAVE IT AT A CLIFFHANGER THEN THE READERS WILL WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! MEANING THEY'LL PRATICALLY BE FORCED TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! MWAHAHAHAHAH- *cough* Uh…hehehe…you readers didn't read that last part. But anywhoooo, please review and I promise to have the next chapter out soon. Oh and that whole "boy sexy" "girl sexy" stuff…yeah…I tried my best, don't hate, I really did try! So sorry if any of that was either completely stereotypical or completely wrong. I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**How's it going guys?! MCRfan18100 here, with the second chapter of my second fanfiction. I've always been fond of weird pairings. So I was thinking and thinking and I took two random characters and BOOM! I got MinamiXPatricia! But I thought why just leave it there. Why not do a conflict between two pairings and then DOUBLE BOOM! I got MinamiXYutaka? Or MinamiXPatricia? Which pairing will win? Good question…let's find out! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mi-chan…Mi-chan? Hey Mi-chan!"

"Uh, what? Oh…sorry Yu-chan…I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Uh…n-nothing important. Hey how about we go and get something to eat? What about you Patricia? Good let's go." Minami started to speed up in order to hopefully change the subject, but something inside her knew that what she said just made her look suspicious. Well, I mean duh! It _was totally _obvious that she had something to hide! Seriously!  
"Can we go through one chapter without commentary from the narrator?"  
Hehehe sorry about that.  
However Yutaka was a little bit suspicious. Yutaka said "What were you thinking about? Come on you can tell me."

"Don't worry I'll pay for everything, so let's get a move on. I know about this great restaurant that's not too far from here."

"You're ignoring me."

Minami just kept walking and changing the subject. Yutaka was starting to get annoyed. _Is she ignoring me on purpose? Is something bothering her? No, she would tell me…so what's her deal? What if I ask one last time…_

"Come one, please tell me what you were thinking about. Why won't tell me? Was it something bad?"

"What? No…don't worry about it."

"…No!" Yutaka stop dead in her tracks. "Why won't you just tell me?"

Minami was shocked about the outburst of her little girlfriend, also by the fact that the outburst was in public. _Shit! What do I do now? What if people start to stare? _  
"Yu-chan, sweetie, please calm down."

"Tell me what you were thinking so long about!"

"You're making a scene in public, that's a no-no."

"Are you trying to hide something?!"

"What? No, w-why would you think that?"

"You stuttered! You are hiding something!"

"No I'm not! Just stop making a freaking scene."

"You know what? Fine! I'm going home."

"No, Yu-chan don't be like that, here let me make it up to you."

"No, just, no. I'll see tomorrow Minami." Yutaka said as she walked away, and headed home, alone. Leaving Minami with Patricia, who she forgot was even there to begin with.

"Well," said Patricia "that escalated quickly. Looks like someone's sleeping in the doghouse tonight."

"Not the right time for your jokes."

"Hehehe, sorry. Hey don't worry about it, everyone gets annoyed one time or another, Yutaka will probably see you tomorrow and be all like 'I'm so sorry Mi-chan! Please forgive me!' Everything will work out…one way or another."

"Yeah…thanks…I hope you're right…man, I'm so stupid!"

Patricia rested her hand on Minami's back and started rubbing it. "Hey, Minami, look at me."

Minami didn't want to, but she still found herself looking up and saw Patricia's blue eyes. _Blue eyes…they look really…no! Stop thinking like that! What's wrong with me? I can't think these things, I mean…I'm still going out with Yu-chan, she's just pissed at the moment. _

"You're not stupid, you just made a little mistake." Patricia's voice had interrupted Minami's thoughts. "So stop worrying about it."

"Uh…I guess you're right. Say, are you hungry? I actually know about this nice restaurant that's nearby. If you want we could go eat."

"GREAT! I'm starving! Lead the way Minami!"

"Mi-chan."

"What?"

"You can call me Mi-chan from now on, Patricia."

"Patty."

"Huh?"

"If I call you Mi-chan, then you can call me Patty."

"Deal."

Minami and Patricia both headed off to this restaurant that Minami suggested to eat at. The two girls ate and chatted for a couple of hours, which Minami found rather relaxing. However she still couldn't stop thinking about Yutaka, and what Patricia had said earlier that day.

"I don't know," Minami said. "Maybe I should just go talk to Yu-chan before it gets late."

Patricia let out a sigh and said. "Still thinking about that argument huh? She's pretty pissed you know."

"Oh she can't be that mad at me."

"Wanna bet? She used your real name instead of Mi-chan. That's normally a sign meaning 'Well you screwed up now!'"

"Damnit! I'm so stupid!"

"Stop that."

"What?"

"A. You're not stupid, everybody argues now or later. B. Just because you messed up this one time doesn't mean you start beating up yourself. So knock it off already. No more of that 'I'm an idiot!' or "I'm so stupid!' crap."

"…but…"

"Shush! And C. I'm bored of this place, let's go somewhere else. It might take your mind off of things!"

Minami lightly nodded, and paid for the bill. Next Minami and Patricia decided that they would head over to the park, and walk around for a little while. They took in the beautiful sights of the park, as they looked at flowers, trees, and the freshly mowed grass. They spent more time at the park as they intended to, as they noticed the time was a little late.

"Well," said Minami "I'm going to see how Yu-chan is, it's been a few hours and she's not the type to be mad for long periods of time."

"Yeah, I should be getting home now anyways. We should do this again one day Mi-chan. It was fun just hanging out with you."

"Yeah, it was pretty fun. You know, I don't have any plans this weekend. Wanna hang out on Friday after school?"

"That sounds great! Can't wait until then! I'll see ya later Mi-chan." Patricia said as she ran towards home.

"See ya, Patty."

Minami headed towards where Yutaka lived. _Man, I hope she's not angry at me anymore. _Minami thought. _She's little and cute, but she's a monster when she gets angry. It's kinda scary. Oh well, at least she doesn't stay angry for long periods of time._ Minami walked up to the door of the Izumi residence and knocked on the door. After waiting a couple of seconds, Yutaka's cousin, Konata opened the door.

"You!" Konata just about shouted. "What did you do to Yu-chan?!"

* * *

**I'm going to end the chapter here. Why? Because I'm tired, and I love a good cliffhanger. You guys should know that by know. :3 Anywho, I'm sorry this chapter was crap. It definitely wasn't one of my best chapters, and you guys are probably thinking, "I had to wait this long for THIS?!" I'm sorry, please forgive me. At least I got the second chapter done, that's a good thing right? So what pair will win? MinamiXYutaka? Or MinamiXPatricia? What do you guys think? Review pwease. Also, sorry that the chapters are short. I honestly prefer to read a bunch of short chapters instead of a couple of long chapters. I see long chapters and think "Oh NOOOOOO!" so I like short chapters better. But if you guys want longer chapters just say so and I'll do my best to try and make them longer. Next chapter coming soon! I promise! I'll see ya in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

How's** it going guys?! MCRfan18100 here with the third chapter of my second fanfiction. Sorry if I've taken a bit longer than expected to get this chapter posted. I've been working really hard on this chapter because I see it as an insult to post anymore crappy chapters for you guys to read. So I've really tried my best on this one and I hope you guys can see some type of improvement. Well enough of me, I hope you enjoy! Please review so I can fix my mistakes and improve my writing skills.**

* * *

"What did you do to Yu-chan?!"

"What?" Minami said, taken aback by the sudden outburst. "Look I just came here to talk to Yu-chan real quick."

"Why did she come home so early? Why did she return home on her own?! Where were you?!"

"Whoa. First of all, stop shouting. Second of all I can explain. It was just a little argument, and Yu-chan left."

Konata stood in front of the door. She looked as if she was ready to defend, or ready to attack. She said "I accepted you because you were supposed to be Yu-chan's Knight in shining armor. Her protector. She shouldn't be coming home alone, and angry."

"I know. I know. It's all my fault. I just want to make sure she's okay. So can I come in?"

Konata thought about it for a minute and then said "Okay fine, but so help me if you hurt Yu-chan you'll regret it." She moved from the doorway and allowed Minami to walk in and go upstairs to check on Yutaka. She went to Yutaka's room to see that the door was closed. Minami knock on the door and said,

"Hey, Yu-chan, it's me. Can I come in?" There was no answer. Minami knocked on the door again, and then one more time. "Yu-chan?" Minami turned the doorknob and opened the door. Inside she saw Yutaka laying down on her bed curling up against a large pillow. "Hey, Yu-chan." Yutaka looked up from the pillow.

"What do you want Minami?" She asked, her tone not as cheerfully and joyous, but angry and hurt. Minami walked over to the side of Yutaka's bed, and got down on her knees, so she was eye leveled with Yutaka. Yutaka buried her head into the pillow she was clutching on, and said in a muffled voice almost inaudible. "Go away."

"Now why would I leave my girlfriend?" said Minami.

"Go away. I don't feel like talking to you right now." Yutaka said with her head still in the pillow.

"I'm afraid I love thee too much to leave." Yutaka always loved it when Minami would start speaking in medieval terms, and Minami would speak that way whenever Yutaka was having a terrible day. "Prithee, forgive me, for what I did was wrong. I meant you no harm." Yutaka slowly looked up at Minami, finally revealing her face. "Now there are those beautiful green eyes I fell in love with." Said Minami, she put her hand on Yutaka's head and started petting her. Yutaka then said,

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"Yu-chan, why would I lie to you? I promise, if I had something to tell you, I would. I would never keep a secret that would hurt you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What were you thinking about earlier? Was it about what Patricia said?"

"…No…"

"…Okay. I'm sorry."

"Hey don't worry about it." Minami hugged Yutaka and kissed her forehead. "Well it's getting pretty late, I should be getting home so my mom doesn't worry too much. I'll see you tomorrow at school Yu-chan." Minami stood up and began headed out of Yutaka's room, and down the stairs. _See, everything went fine. _Minami thought. _What was I so worried about? It's Yutaka for Pete's sake, there's no way she would stay mad at me for something stupid. _Before Minami could walk out the door Konata had stopped her.

"Even though everything worked out for you this time, don't forget what I said. If you ever hurt Yu-chan you will regret it."

Minami turned around and looked Konata dead in the eyes and said in a sarcastic voice "Oh I'm scared of you." She began to walk away and said "What's your problem anyway? Me and Yu-chan have been fine so far together, how come all of a sudden you don't trust me?"

"People can change. For all I know you're not the 'protector' you claim to be."

Minami couldn't help but argue, she stopped and turned around. She then said in, yet again, a sarcastic tone "Oh you're smart. You figured me out. My plan is to hurt Yu-chan. Lock me away and throw away the key."

"Don't screw with me asshole!" Konata shouted, showing angry in her tone and on her face.

"Whatever." Minami left the Izumi house hold and headed home. On her way home her she started thinking about what Konata had said. _I would never hurt Yu-chan…right? I mean, I love her and I would never want her to be unhappy or hurt. I am here protector…aren't I? _Minami let out a sigh and walked into her house, where she was greeted by her dog, Cherry. "Hey Cherry, I'm home. How's it going?" Cherry walked over to the middle of the hallway and lied down. "Heh, doing the same things as usual I see." Minami greeted her mom, and then headed up stairs to her room. No matter how hard she tried, Minami just couldn't stop thinking about what happened during this weird day. She just gave up, and went to bed. As she slowly closed her eyes, Minami still couldn't stop thinking.

* * *

The sun light shined in the window of Minami's bedroom window, causing her to wake up. Minami stretched and yawned, and then got ready to go to school. When she got to the school gates she noticed Patricia standing outside, as if she was waiting for someone. Minami waked up to Patricia. "Hey." she said. Patricia turned around and responded,

"Oh how's it going?"

"I'm just a bit tired, but good. What are you doing out here, how come you haven't gone inside yet? Are you waiting for someone?"

"Well..." Patricia hesitated to answer, she looked down to the ground. "Actually I was...waiting for you."  
Minami was confused by her friend's weird actions.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah. Does...that bother you?"

"Nah, I don't mind. Hey how about we go inside now."

Patricia nodded and they both headed into the school. They headed into the classroom, it was quiet and empty, but this was because they were some of the first ones there. Minami sat down and Patricia stood over her shoulder. "So do you always get her this early?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah, I like it when it's quiet in the mornings, it gives me time to think. How come I've never seen you her this early before?"

"Well...you know..."

Minami just sat their, kind of confused, she said "Uh...I'm afraid I don't know, that's why I asked you in the first place."

"Exactly how long have you been going out with Yutaka?"

"What?" The sudden change of subject confused Minami even more. She thought, _What's up with Patty today? _

"How long have you been going out with Yutaka?"

"Uh..." _Crap._ Minami didn't exactly know the answer. _Damnit, I'm such a terrible girlfriend, I don't even remember how long we've been together. _"Uh...like...a few weeks...I think."

"So, you're not sure."

"Well you know, dates and times can't represent love so I tend not to think about it." Minami lied. The truth was she just wasn't paying attention to how long it's been.

"Yeah, right. So how did things go between you and Yutaka last night? Did she forgive you?"

"Everything went fine. She tried to do the silent treatment thing, but I got her to forgive me. But not I have troubles with her cousin."

"What? You have a problem with Konata?"

"It's more like Konata has a problem with me now." Minami let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair.

"Why would Konata have a problem with you? You're nice, sweet, caring, smart, not too bad-looking. I don't see why she would have a problem with you?"

"She claims that I might not be there to protect Yu-chan. She says that people change, apparently having Yu-chan get mad at me and returning home early and alone doesn't score points with the family."

"Hehehe, I guess not."

Someone waked in the door of the classroom, and that someone was Konata Izumi. She did not look happy, her faced had that same scowl it did the night before. Patricia noticed Konata and said "Hey Minami, your biggest fan is here." Minami turned her head to see Konata walking towards them. _Great._ She thought. _Just what I needed. _When Konata got over to where Minami was sitting, she grabbed the collar of Minami's shirt. In just a loud voice, very close to a shout, she said,

"Why are you here?!"

Minami would've been confused, if she wasn't pissed off at Konata. "First let go of my shirt, second I'm here because it's school and I happen to go to school."

"You know that's not what I meant!" Konata said, now shouting, still holding on the Minami's shirt collar. "Why are you here in the classroom, and not outside waiting for Yu-chan?!"

"Oh...I forgot, now that you have your answer let go of my shirt!"

Konata's grip got tighter, "You forgot?! That's your excuse?! How the hell do you forget? You've been waiting outside for Yu-chan before you two even got together!"

"Let go of my shirt!"

"Why should I?"

"Konata, I will give you five seconds to let go of my shirt."

Konata just stood there and stared straight into Minami's eyes, and Minami just stared back, counting in her head, and then she got to five.

"Let go. For the last god damn time, I love Yu-chan, and I wouldn't hurt her. Back off already."

"No."

Minami had enough of Konata. She punched her hand, causing Konata to release her grip. Minami then quickly got up and shoved Konata to the ground. Konata had hit the side of her face on a desk during the fall. A stream of blood from her top temple rolled down Konata's face.

"Hey both of you break it up!" Apparently some students saw what was going on and told a teacher and that teacher happened to be Ms. Kuroi. She bent down and checked up on Konata. Ms. Kuroi turned to Patricia and said, "Take Izumi to the nurse's office." She then grabbed Minami's wrist and yanked on it. "As for you, you're coming with me." Ms. Kuroi dragged Minami out of the classroom, and to the principal's office. Patricia was helping Konata to the nurse, and while walking down the hallway she said,

"Well that escalated quickly."

* * *

**I'm going to end it here! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I worked my ASS off on this chapter! This is one of my longest chapters...and it still sucks. Why do you guys keep reading my garbage? Oh whatever, as long as you readers want more, I'll keep making more. I just now realized how much I'm making Minami act OOC. Wow, I took things to extremes. But I like making Minami an asshole. Why? Because it's all I have to work with right now. I can't think of any other OOC personalities for Minami to act in. Well in this chapter we got to see Patricia act a bit OOC. But the question still remains, which pairing will it be? MinamiXYutaka? Or MinamiXPatricia? Which do you think will win in the end? Honestly I have no idea at the moment. Review please. I'll see ya in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**How's it going guys?! MCRfan18100 here! Well now here we are with the 4****th**** chapter of crap! Why do you guys read this?! The only reason I started writing fanfictions was because…well, I've read just about every fanfic that I wanted to read. I have no life. I'm not even that good. I have a feeling you guys are only saying you like my fanfictions to make me feel good. I don't even know if I'll post another chapter of this story, but I will if you readers want more I don't want to let you guys down so I'll make more, even though it will be a pile of garbage that is a menace to society. Reviews are always appreciated, seriously how come I'm not getting stuff like, "You suck at writing!" or "Just…just stop already." God I use WAY too much dialogue in my fanfics…and the authors notes are kind of long to. Well enough of me, to the chapter!**

* * *

Patricia was walking Konata down to the nurse's office. No words were spoken between the two, Patricia didn't even look at Konata. She just kept staring at the ground. Finally Patricia said "That was uncalled for."

"I know, Minami was way out of line." Konata replied, touching the spot on her head where she was bleeding from.

"No I meant what you did was uncalled for Konata."

"What? She shoved me, remember Patty!"

"In all fairness you put her hands on her first."

"I can't believe you're siding with her! She doesn't care about Yu-chan anymore! Do you know what happened the other day?!"

"Yes Konata, Yutaka and Minami had an argument and Yutaka stormed off, I was there when it happened! Maybe you should know everything that actually happened before you make a judgment! If you knew anything you would know that Mi-chan felt terrible that she caused Yutaka to leave!"

So many things were going through Konata's mind. _Why is Patty siding with Minami? Since when did Patty start calling her Mi-chan? Why did Yu-chan want to date Minami in the first place? Am I the only one that sees Minami isn't right for Yu-chan? _Konata started grinding her teeth in anger, and said "If she felt so bad she would've came to check on Yu-chan earlier than she did!"

"Whatever, think what you want Konata. By the way, where is Yutaka?"

"I left the house before she did, so I don't know where she is at the moment."

Patricia looked down and started mumbling, "Figures, you say that Mi-chan doesn't care for Yutaka, but you don't even know where she is. Hypocrite."

"What was that?" Konata asked.

"Oh nothing." Patricia continued to help Konata to the nurse's office. As the two were walking down they heard a small voice from behind them shout,

"Oneechan!" Patricia and Konata turned around to see Yutaka running up to them. "What happened? You're bleeding!" Yutaka asked seeing that her cousin was injured. Konata was about to speak when Patricia interrupted her.

"Oh, nothing that serious. There was just a little…confrontation, which lead to an accident. But nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?!" Konata butted in, "Bullshit! You're so called 'Perfect' girlfriend did this to me! The bitch pushed me down and I hit my head on one of the desk on the way down!"

"What?" Yutaka asked, shocked. She couldn't believe what she had just heard._ Mi-chan…hurt oneechan? _She didn't know what to think. _Mi-chan wouldn't fight anyone without a good reason, but…neither would oneechan. Did…did Mi-chan really hurt oneechan? _Yutaka just stood there with her mouth open, as if she had something to say, but she just couldn't find the words. Yutaka finally found her voice and said "Mi…Mi-chan would….w-would…" her trailed off into silence. She wasn't sure who to believe. Should she be angry at Minami for hurting Konata, or should she not believe her cousin and side with her girlfriend?

All of a sudden they heard running footsteps coming from down the hallway and heard someone shouting "For the last time! I didn't do anything wrong! It was that blue haired, midget, otaku's fault!" The three turned to see Minami sprinting as fast as she could, and she didn't look like she was going to stop. Minami saw that she was running towards Patricia, Konata and Yutaka. She started shouting while she continued to run towards them. "Yu-chan, don't worry everything is okay! It's not what it looks like! Patty can explain everything that happened!" As she got closer, the three could see Ms. Kuroi chasing after Minami. She shouted,

"Iwasaki! Get back here!"

Minami quickly looked behind her and saw that Ms. Kuroi was closer than she thought. "Shit!" She directed her attention back to running forward and shouted while passing up the three girls, "It's not what it looks like Yu-chan! I'm not in any trouble or anything!" Minami started running faster and her final words were, "I'll see ya later!" as she passed up the three girls and jumped down the stairs, to land safely and continue running away. Ms. Kuroi was out of breath, and stopped in front of the three girls and shouted,

"IWASAKI!" Kuroi stood there breathing heavily, slouched over with her hands on her knees. "Damnit!" she cursed. "She's fast! She's going to be in so much trouble when I get my hands on her." Konata started bolting towards the stairs.

"Don't worry sensei! I'll catch her!" Konata said, ignoring her injury and chasing after Minami.

"But Izumi, your head!"

"Don't worry about it!" Konata's voice trailed off. The chase was on, Konata had saw Minami catching her breath near the school gates. "Hey!" Konata shouted, as she sprinted towards Minami.

"Damnit! Now she's chasing after me!" Minami said to herself. Minami ran out of the school gates, off of school grounds, and along the sidewalk. Konata didn't think twice and chased after her. They ran and ran as fast as they could, but Minami was always in front of Konata. Minami took a sharp right, running over to the other side of the street, and Konata followed. However once Minami was on the other side of the street she had tripped over a rock. Konata knew this was more than likely her only chance, so she lunged and tackled Minami on the sidewalk. The two wrestled on the ground, for what felt like forever. Then they two heard Yutaka's voice shout,

"Mi-chan! Oneechan!"

Minami and Konata both looked over to see Yutaka over on the opposite side of the road. She began to run across the street towards the two, not noticing the speeding truck. "Yu-chan!" Konata and Minami said in unison. Minami tried to get up, but her efforts were to no avail. She screamed, "Yu-chan! NO!" The truck was going too fast, the tires screeched on the pavement, Yutaka wasn't fast enough, and everything turned red.

* * *

…**I…I'm…gonna have to end it here. Um, wow…review please, reviews are always appreciated. Sorry if this chapter was short. I'll…I'll see you…in the next chapter, if I decide to make it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**How's it going guys? MCRfan18100 here. So I decided to make another chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been doing a bunch of things lately. Getting ready for high school is such a pain! I'm going to skip the whole long author's note at the beginning of this chapter. Reviews are always appreciated. I hope you readers see improvement in my writing…you probably won't though. Let's see what happens next, shall we?  
**

* * *

"Yu-chan!" Konata shouted. She looked around and saw Minami standing up looking down on her. "You!" Konata lunged and tackled Minami to the ground. She wrapped her fingers around Minami's throat, tightening her grip. Minami tried to pry Konata's hand off of her neck, but was struggling. However, through the struggle, Minami found even strength and air to get out a couple of words.  
She barely managed to get out,

"What- are- you- doing?! Get off of me!"

Konata was blinded by anger and fury to notice exactly what was going on. She didn't say anything, and she didn't loosen her grip. Before things got too out of hand, Konata heard a familiar voice from behind her shout,

"Oneechan! Let her go!"

Konata looked behind her, and saw Yutaka standing behind her. "Yu-chan! You're okay!" Konata let go and got off of Minami. She hugged Yutaka, seeing not a single scratch was on her younger cousin. "I thought the truck killed you." Konata said between sobs.

"…oneechan…what truck?"

"…w-what do you mean, 'what truck?'?" Konata looked around and she saw windows, a door, tile flooring. "The school nurse's office?" Konata then realized that the horrible events that happened before was only a dream.

"O-oneechan?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Yu-chan. I just had a nightmare, that's all."

"Are you sure that you're okay oneechan? That dream must've been really scary, you did start crying after all."

_Crap, I started crying! Crying shows weakness. _Konata thought. _Dammit, I should really control that. _Konata looked over at Minami, who was quietly chuckling. "What's so funny?" Konata asked.

Minami tried to hold in her laughter, "You look like a total loser when you cry." Konata gave Minami a death stare. She wanted to hit her as hard as she possibly could, but Yutaka was there so all Konata could do was hate in silence.

"Mi-chan! That's not nice!"

"Sorry, sorry…it's just…so true!"

Yutaka glared at her girlfriend, and when Minami noticed that Yutaka wasn't happy, she stopped kidding around.

"Oh come on Yu-chan, don't be like that. I was just messing around, that's all."

"Stop being so mean."

"What? I wasn't-"

"Yes you were."

"Ugh. Fine, I'm sorry. Here let me make it up for you. How about I let you over at my house and cook you dinner on Friday after school."

Yutaka hesitated, "Okay…but you have to promise to be nicer from now on."

"Yeah, yeah, I promise."

With that Minami explained to Konata what had happened and how she got to the nurse's office, but doesn't remember it.

"Patty said while she was walking you down here you passed out. You must've hit your head pretty hard when accidentally tripped and fell."

"Eh?!" _Of course she's lying. Why wouldn't she? She doesn't want Yu-chan to know that she actually pushed me down and hurt me. I should just go out and say it! No, no, I'll tell Yutaka in private. That might be the better solution. Why can't Yutaka see that Minami isn't the right one for her?!  
_"Oh yeah…I remember now…I should be more careful."

"Yeah, you really should." Minami started to walk out the door. "Come on Yu-chan we should get back to class. Konata, you can stay here and rest, but you should probably get to class once lunch time comes around."

The day continued on. When it was time for lunch Konata left the nurse's office and attended school for the rest of the day. When her friends asked her where she had been and what happened to her, Konata wanted to tell them it was all Minami's fault, but she had a feeling no one would believe her, so she just said that she accidentally fell.

As the week progressed by everything stayed the same. Konata hated Minami in silence, and it seemed as every day passed Konata found more reasons why Minami wasn't perfect for Yutaka. _She doesn't wait outside of the school for Yu-chan anymore, she doesn't wait for Yu-chan when leaving school, and I haven't seen Yu-chan come home with Minami lately. Something isn't right…_

Finally it Friday and the school day had ended, but with the end of the day soon to come, Minami had just remembered something she wished she remembered earlier. The final bell rang and the students began gathering their things and leaving.

"Uh…yeah Yu-chan…about today…"

"What is it Mi-chan?"

"I forgot I had other plans…"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! You guys should've seen this coming. Did you guys seriously think I was going to kill off poor little Yutaka? I would never…this isn't a tragedy. So so so so sooooo sorry that this chapter was a lot shorter than previous chapters…writers blocks, tis very deadly to an author's creativity. At least I got the 5****th**** chapter out…that's a good thing…right? Yes, no, maybe, whatever. I promise to do better in later chapters, since I'm done with getting ready for my first year of high school next year, I should have more time to focus on the story. Well that's all I have to say for now. Reviews are always appreciated. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
